Symmetrical Devotion
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Third in the Symmetrical Saga- comes after Symmetrical Beauty and Symmetrical Love.  Maka and Kid are happy together,and Soul and Maka are back to being meister and buki. Follow the couple's story as they prepare for the lives ahead of them. T to be safe!
1. Telling Them

**Maka's Journal- KEEP OUT!**

_Month 1_

_Hey, it's me. I know it's been a long time since I've written anything in here- about a month. I remember writing about Soul and I breaking up, but that was it._

_So, I think I should probably mention that Kid and I got together shortly after Soul and I broke up. Since then it's been CRAZY, and Soul's dated Jacqueline, and now he's dating Liz._

_I'm glad, I guess, that we broke up. Liz and Soul seem to be genuinely happy, and I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend as awesome as Kid._

_Liz seems to be the type of person who would break up with Soul before he broke up with her. But that doesn't mean that if he does break her heart, I won't break his face- permanently. _

_And Liz has been worried lately. She knows she's not pregnant- or, at least, she thinks she isn't. The test could have been wrong, or she could have read it wrong- but if she isn't then she's got some pretty serious virus. Gastroenteritis has been going around lately, and she hasn't eaten much. She's always complaining of headaches, too- but I don't know. _

_Um, so this major thing happened in my life a few days ago. I know this is gonna sound weird, coming from me, but I'm pregnant. See, that was so much easier to write than to say to Kid. He's the father, obviously. He was my first, and hopefully my last. _

_And __we have to tell the others… I hope Soul takes it okay. He's been acting like a brother to me lately, which is good. It's not very awkward anymore, but I feel sick just thinking about telling my best friends that I'm going to have a baby._

_Scratch that, WE'RE going to have a baby. Kid and I. A mother and a father. Parents. That's scary… but I still have at least eight months to worry about it._

_We don't have long before we have to tell everybody, however, because we go to a school where many people are able perceive souls, and they'll see that I'm expecting a baby._

_Naigus, my doctor, has been good about it as well. I thought she'd be disappointed in me, but she seemed happy. Like this was a good thing._

_Well, it is. In a way. Because Kid and I are having a baby, and I love him, and I'm sure we'll love this baby too. Which reminds me that I haven't told Kid how much I love him yet, because I've been so caught up with this pregnancy and everything._

_I've gotta go, which is good because I might stop rambling. I just had to make sure that I wrote this down, beca-_

The book Maka had been writing in with her tiny print was suddenly lifted above her head. She jumped after it, thinking it was one of the Thompson sisters, but relaxed a little when she saw it was Kid.

Then she leapt after the book again as she realized that he was attempting to read it, and that she'd just written that she loved him in there…

It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, it was that she wanted the moment to be right when she told him. That's what motivated her to tackle her boyfriend to the ground on the floor of the study, wrestling for the book.

He closed it, and put his hands on her hips, staring at her firmly.

"You shouldn't be wrestling like this in your condition," Kid said, and he rolled her over so that they could sit up.

"Kid, I have eight months. It's not a big deal." She shrugged, and he shook his head.

"You have to be careful. Shinigami children, while incredibly strong, are more fragile than a normal child in the womb." He explained, and she furrowed her brow.

"Well, you can't expect me to sit here doing nothing for the next eight months! I want to be able to go to school!" she snapped, standing up huffily. He sighed.

"I never said you couldn't go to school. I just told you to be careful!"

"Yeah?" Maka half-yelled, half spoke as she strode to the door. "Well, good. Because I'm going to school regardless!"

Kid sighed yet again as she slammed the door after her.

_/line break- it's the first line break of the new story! Isn't that cool? Hope you like it so far, and enjoy it!/_

Their first fight as a couple had ended quickly when Kid found Maka crying to herself, locked in their bedroom. He'd gone in anyway, breaking the handle off of the door with ease, and had hugged her tightly to him. He knew how she felt- he was scared and worried, too, he just didn't show it as easily.

However, his nerves hit sky-rocketing point as he gazed around the room at his friends, who sat together around the living room. It was Patti's eighteenth birthday, and Kid had asked everyone over for drinks. Maka was happy to drink fizzy apple juice instead- in Kid's opinion, that stuff was as good as alcohol anyway.

It was the day that they had decided on, before Maka got any further along. They assumed that the soul would become more noticeable over time anyway, so it was the ideal time to do it.

The guest of honor was happily playing with a new stuffed giraffe and wearing her new hat, which was the same style as the old one but where there had been blue, there was pink. Kid had gotten it for her- he didn't even worry about the fact that when she wore it, she wouldn't be symmetrical with Liz. But she wasn't really anyway.

Kid glanced over at Maka, who nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Uh, guys?" He interrupted Soul, who was talking with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz. They all fell quiet, and he was glad that he had chosen to do this _before_ they drank too much. Pulling Maka up from her seat and holding her hand, he stood before his best friends.

"We have something for you." Maka said quietly, and Kid turned to get the presents that he had wrapped to perfection. Placing one in Tsubaki's hands for her and Black*Star, one in Soul's hands for him and Liz, and one in Patti's hands, he sat back to watch their reactions.

The others looked confused for a few moments, before slowly unwrapping the neatly-sealed gifts with care.

Into Soul's hands fell a shirt, the size of a baby doll's dress, that had in neat scrawl written across the top, _"__Number One Uncle and Auntie." _Patti's present was a small, yellow rattle with a teddy bear on the end, and Tsubaki opened her gift to reveal a beautifully made, tiny wrap-blanket.

The five of their friends sat shocked for several minutes, unmoving. Then, simultaneously, they rose their eyes to stare at the two Meisters.

Then, the room exploded.

Or so they thought, with the amount of noise that emitted from each of their friends. The three girls screamed, and the boys yelled, all in shock of what had just happened.

Liz and Tsubaki were the first ones to make sense of any of the situation.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" They yelled in unison, staring at Maka and Kid, who were wide-eyed in fear. They hadn't quite expected that reaction.

"You're PREGNANT? You knocked her up?" Black*Star said a moment after the girls. Soul just stood there, shocked into silence, while Patti giggled and jumped on her meister and his girlfriend, hugging them tightly.

"Uh, yeah, that's.." Maka attempted to say, but she was too busy having the life squeezed out of her by the youngest Thompson. Kid came to her rescue, and was hug-attacked himself, unable to prevent Tsubaki and Liz from hugging Maka. They were slightly more gentle, though. Black*Star whooped, and Soul began to smile, still dumbstruck.

"Awesome, that's…" he said, as Liz hugged him in her joy.

No questions were asked, nor answered, other than the due date of the baby. The end of May was a sufficient answer. Kid and Maka were happy about their friends' reactions- no anger, no disappointment, only joy.

_It was incredible,_ Kid reflected as he cleaned up after Patti's party with his meisters. He'd practically ordered Maka to have some rest, but she was tired anyway, so she obliged. _They took it so well… this is going to be easier than I expected._


	2. They're Fighters

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story as much as you seem to all enjoy the last two in the Symmetrical Saga (Thanks to Sweetsheart for that name! xD)**

It turned out that the main reasons as to why Kid could see their child's soul was because he was the closest person who could see souls to Maka, and because he was a Shinigami.

However, that didn't stop the small smirk that appeared on Stein's face every time he saw Maka. She hated that smirk, it was a smug _"I know your secret"_ smirk. And it annoyed her beyond belief.

Others, however, remained blissfully unaware- and she was halfway through her second month already. Naigus had told her that she wouldn't start showing until around the fourth month, but the girl was already self-consious about it. She took extra lengths to hide the non-existent bump, while Kid just laughed at her until she Maka-Chopped him.

Naturally, she stayed as far away as possible from her father and Shinigami-sama, who could also see souls. She really, really didn't want him to know yet. If it was up to her, he wouldn't know at all until the baby was born, but she knew that wasn't what Kid would want.

She was also extremely glad that they'd told their friends about it. Although Kid was always with her, caring for her, sometimes it was good to see a supportive smile in the hallway before a lesson to relieve her stress.

Stein and Marie hadn't made Maka and Soul practice their resonance any more- although whether that was because they'd gotten over their fight, or because she was pregnant, she didn't know. It was just like the sadistic Dr. Stein to push her in her classes until she admitted her condition, but maybe because it was a Shinigami child it was different.

Maka was constantly watching what she was doing and what the people around her were doing. Was this how mothers grew eyes in the back of their heads? The need to protect the unborn child ran through her mind constantly, a need so desperate that she began to have migraines simply from concentrating on what was happening around her. Why did Kid have to tell her that their baby would be more fragile?

_/yet another line break, but I have nothing to say in this one and I'm sure that they annoy you anyway./_

The teenage girl walked through the hallways, alone. Her eyes, which continued to flick back and forth, left and right, up and down, never focused on any one point for too long. That was why she was so surprised when she found herself being slammed against a row of lockers with surprising force.

Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre stood mere inches from the frightened girl, glaring angrily at her. She glared back after overcoming her initial shock. The girls' hands were around her neck, not quite strangling her, but so that she had to really struggle to breathe.

"I know you slept with my boyfriend, and now I have proof," the taller teen spat. Maka was confused at first, and then realized that Kim also had very good soul perception skills, and would have noticed that she was pregnant.

Her eyes widened- she was paralyzed with fear. Not with what the girl could to do her- physically, or mentally. She didn't care if the rest of the school knew anymore, either.

Now, she was afraid for her child- and was stuck in the very position she feared. An enemy was in front of her, threatening the life of her child, and Kid was at home because he wasn't well, and her friends had gone to visit him. She was only at school to collect their combined homework.

As she opened her mouth to deny ever sleeping with Soul, a foot appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Sailing towards her stomach. Maka watched on in horror, unable to move. She'd known that Jacqueline was upset about the possibility of losing Soul, but to go as far to kill an innocent child?

The foot never impacted. Maka fell to the floor as the girl released her grip, shaking with a combination of shock and terror, a terror so great that it couldn't compare to anything she'd ever known, not even facing the Kishin.

Towering over the kneeling figure, holding the other, shrieking girl up by her hair, was the God of Death himself. It was Jacqueline's turn to be scared.

Appearing from behind Shinigami-Sama was Spirit. He fell to his knees at Maka's side, shaking her and talking to her in words that she couldn't understand, as though they were being spoken through water. He gave up in trying to get her to respond, or to stand up, when Shinigami-sama tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Jacqueline. Understanding the unspoken implication, the red-head escorted Jacqueline away from the corridor, leaving the Shinigami and Maka alone to talk.

"Maka… can you stand?"

She thought about it, then shook her head. She wanted to move, but the fact that she could have potentially lost her child over a stupid revenge that wasn't even correct, chilled her to the bone so much that she couldn't get up.

Maka was surprised when Kid's father, instead of helping her up, sat down next to her. She looked up at his mask, wondering briefly whether her boyfriend, and eventually her child, would one day wear the same mask. She dismissed the thought, lowering her head to stare at her lap when he began to speak.

"I know you're pregnant, Maka," he said calmly. Her head shot up, eyes wide with surprise, but at the fact that he knew, or the calm, collected tone that he used, she wasn't sure. He laughed at her reaction.

"I've known since about a month or so ago, probably since before you did," Shinigami-sama told her. He patted her on the head affectionately.

"Take good care of my grandkid, okay?" He told her. She wondered how he knew about it so early, before she did. And she smiled slightly at his words.

"I d… I don't think I can, sir," she said, and he laughed. Standing up, he lent her a hand and pulled her up to her feet as well.

"Nonsense. Only strong people can give birth to Shinigami children. Their mothers are fighters, and protect the children. That's why it's so important for a Shinigami to fall in love with a strong person, although some would argue that who you fall in love with isn't a choice. Think of circumstances like these as tests. You do well on tests, Maka, you'll be fine. Now, take care of baby Rhavettisonne! And don't worry, your papa doesn't know yet, and I won't tell him!" He said, bouncing down the hallway in his usual manner.

"Ravettison?" Maka asked the empty hallway. When there was no response, she sighed, and went to collect her homework before going home to Kid and her friends.

_Can I really do it? _ She thought to herself on the way home. _And what did he mean by that? It's my job to protect this baby, yes, but I didn't realize that it would be such a dangerous job._

_And if he thinks he's naming my baby Ravettison,_ she thought, _he's got another thought coming._

**Ta-da! Wow, I've updated, like, five chapters in the last three days! I'm on fire! Literally! OW!**

**Nah lol, just burned myself on the stove. Whatever. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it might be a couple more days before I can update. Until then!**

**Xx Ellie**


	3. Symmetrical Shopping Trips

**Maka's Journal- KEEP OUT!**

_Hey, journal. I know. I haven't written. I'm lazy._

_Summary of the last few weeks since I last wrote:_

_I almost got killed by Jacqueline O'Bitchy Lantern Dupre because she thought I was pregnant with Soul's child. As if. My baby's not going to be a lazy sod, he or she will be a hell of a smart, awesome, heartbreaker child, with a high IQ and a Shinigami's strength and skills._

_Although not too much of a heartbreaker, I hope._

_Anyway, nothing weird has happened to me lately, other than the stupid migraines I get because I'm always watching my back. Kid calls it paranoia, I call it a healthy dose of caution. But he's always watching too. I love him so much… and I still haven't said it. But I think he knows anyway._

_Oh, I said nothing weird has happened yet. What's weird is the fact that I've had NO MORNING SICKNESS WHATSOEVER. If the birth itself is as smooth as this first trimester has been, then I'd be happy popping out shinigami babies for the rest of my life._

_OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST FUCKING WROTE THAT._

_Ummm, yeah. Also I've been a little absentminded lately, I guess. And these stupid fucking hormones are driving me up the wall. It's so annoying, and so sad, because I always make Kid upset when he does something really sweet for me and then I turn into fucking Godzilla and I think he hates me and I really hope he doesn't hate me because I LOVE HIM!_

_Geez, I need a life. Gotta go, Tsubaki's taking me shopping. I don't know why, since the baby bump is so tiny at the moment that it's barely noticeable. But I guess I'll need maternity wear soon anyway._

_Gtg, bye!_

Maka closed the notebook with a light snap, sliding it under the bed carefully. Checking her watch, she saw that she had time for a quick shower before she had to meet with Tsubaki at the shopping centre. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, before turning to look at the mirror.

Her hair, usually dead straight in her customary pigtails, was loose and curly. She hadn't bothered putting her hair up before, and it had gone into waves. Her complexion was smooth and clear, with no breakouts.

Remembering her stupid comment in her journal earlier on, she blushed. It was kinda true. She had never looked better than when she was pregnant.

Slipping off her yellow vest and her blouse, she took a moment to look in the mirror at her tiny baby bump. It was slightly bigger than she'd expected, because she never really realized how baggy her clothing was, especially her vest. It still wasn't big, though.

Tears swelled in her eyes. The droplets ran down her face, born of happiness and anxiety. _I'm having a baby,_ she said to herself in her mind, _I'm having a baby._ She repeated the mantra, over and over again.

"_We're_ having a baby," a voice said softly from the doorway, and she jumped in surprise, hands covering her bump. It was Kid, of course. She hadn't even realized that she'd spoken out loud.

"Beautiful," Kid muttered under his breath. She grinned.

"Déjà vu much?"

Kid laughed, and as she turned back to face the mirror, he approached, wrapping his arms around her stomach, over the baby bump. He then took one away, pushing her hair to one side and kissing the side of her neck, just under her ear. She shivered.

"Have I ever told you," he said, kissing her again on the same spot to receive the same reaction, "that you're the most symmetrical girl I've ever met?"

"Yes…" she breathed heavily. Then, her eye caught the clock on the wall of the bathroom.

"Ah, Kid! Get out, I need to meet Tsubaki in half an hour and I need to get ready!" she exclaimed, pushing him out of the bathroom, the both of them laughing.

_/apparently someone likes my line breaks so I'm going to continue making them. I like them too. xD/_

"What about this one, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki ask carefully, holding up a pretty pink off-the-shoulder top. Maka scowled at the garment.

"No. Too pink." She said, turning back to the clothing rack.

"I'm too fat for the normal wear, and too skinny for the maternity stuff," she whined. Tsubaki smiled a little.

"Yeah, but that won't be the case when little Victoria gets a little bigger," the black-haired teen said with a smile. Maka whipped her head around to stare at the other girl.

"His or her name will NOT be Victoria." She snapped. Tsubaki just smiled and held up another shirt, this one a purple one. It wasn't too bad, but she thought she'd think about it first. Even with Kid's practically unlimited budget, she didn't want to spend too much.

"Oh, this isn't bad," Maka said, lifting up a specially-made white blouse that was similar to her old one, the only difference was the button designs, and the material was a little thicker. Tsubaki sighed impatiently. Maka was impossible to buy for. She always had the same thing. White blouse, yellow vest, red skirt, brown boots.

"Is there a yellow vest around here somewhere?" Maka wondered, pawing through the articles of clothing.

"No, I don't think you'll-" Tsubaki was interrupted with a loud whoop as Maka found a vest in the same color as her old one.

"I'm so lucky!" Maka cried, throwing it over her arm.

"Uhhh, Maka," Tsubaki said carefully. Maka turned to face her.

"What? I'm just saying that it's lucky that I-"

"No," Tsubaki interrupted, "You might want to duck."

The younger girl turned around to see what Tsubaki was staring at. Then she said down abruptly, so hard that it actually hurt. The other girl followed.

It was Spirit. He was walking through the store, looking for something, but what, the girls couldn't be sure. He appeared to be looking at ties, but it was quite likely that he was checking out some shop assistant or something.

Tsubaki waited until the coast was clear, and then the girls dashed over to the teenager's clothes section. They made it without being seen by Spirit, even though they giggled as they ran.

Walking around the clothing section, they pretended to be surprised when Spirit ran over to them.

"Hi, Maka!" He called from the other side of the store, waving madly at them. She rolled her eyes, turning to look at a dress that hung on the rack next to them.

It was a beautiful dress, that started off clingy around the top, then flowed out neatly to fall around the knees. It was deep emerald in colour, the same shade as Maka's eyes. She looked at it sadly- it would have been her perfect dress if she wasn't pregnant.

"Wow," Tsubaki murmured, staring at the dress as well. "That's perfect for you."

Maka nodded. The other girl didn't see the problem.

"Why don't you get it, Maka? It's beautiful," she said. Maka shook her head.

"You know," Tsubaki said, "You're not showing much yet. You'd be able to get at least another month of wear out of this dress, and you can wear it afterwards!"

"After what?" A voice said from behind them. They'd completely forgotten about Spirit.

"Uh… nothing, Papa," Maka said, smiling innocently at her father. He seemed to believe her guise, and patted her on the head before turning and walking away.

"I just wanted to say hi. I have a lot of work to do," he said, striding from them, giving them a grin.

They waited until he was out of the store before they went back to the maternity section, but they didn't really find anything else that they liked. They decided to give up for that day, going to the food court for lunch instead. She didn't really need a new skirt anyway, but she bought the two tops, and for the hell of it, the dress as well.

They bought lunch- Tsubaki got a chicken and salad sub, and Maka bought a few items. She bought a cheese and gherkin sandwich, a chocolate milkshake, and four rolls of sushi.

She pulled the sandwich apart at the table, pulled the gherkins out, and began to munch on them happily, alternating the bites with sips of milkshake. Tsubaki watched on, beginning to lose her appetite as she saw the disgusting meal that she had created. Maka didn't seem to care. She ate the whole meal, leaving only the crusts of the white bread.

It was a wonder she wasn't sick on the way home, Tsubaki noted. But she guessed that was just pregnancy.


	4. Midnight Snacks

"Kid?" Maka mumbled sleepily. He woke with a jolt.

"What is it? Is it the baby? But you're only four months along! I thought it was nine months? What do I do, what do I do?" he panicked, sitting bolt upright and jumping out of the bed and running to pull his shirt on.

"No, no," she said, laughing a little despite the time of the morning. "Do we have any guacamole and strawberries?"

"Guacamole and-" Kid asked incredulously.

"Strawberries, yes. Do we have any?" Maka asked impatiently. She was really hungry, and her stomach was growling in protest.

"Ahhh…. No, I don't think so. Try and go back to sleep," he said, closing his eyes and hoping that she'd go back to sleep. He was surprised, however, when he felt her shaking beside him.

"Maka?" He questioned, pulling her close. He was surprised when she shoved him away violently. He was puzzled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up again.

"What's wrong? _What's WRONG?_ You don't love me!" She cried, sitting up with tears streaming down her face. Kid realized his mistake.

"No, no, Maka, I love you, I love you, I really do! But we don't have any strawberries or guacamole in the house, what am I supposed to do?"

She kept sobbing, however. He sighed, getting up and pulling on his shirt and shoes. He didn't really care about his lack of symmetry at the current time- his hormonal, crazy, sexy girlfriend was upset, and he was going to fix it. He practically ran out of the room.

"Kid? Where are you going?" She called after him. She was really worried that she'd upset him, and laid down to cry for a little while.

After about twenty minutes, she had no tears left to cry. As she thought that, however, the door opened almost silently.

"Kid?" she called out tentatively. He appeared at her side with a tray.

"What-" Maka said, before she realized that her boyfriend was holding a tray carrying a punnet of strawberries, a pot of guacamole dip, a bowl of chips and a jar of pickles.

"I only meant to get the strawberries and the guacamole, but the lady that served me at DeathMart suggested that I get the pickles and chips too." He explained. He set the tray on the table next to her as she jumped towards him, hugging him for all he was worth.

_I really have the most perfect boyfriend,_ Maka noted as she happily ate her midnight meal. She narrowed her eyes as she saw him pinching a small handful of chips off the tray. _Well, as I've already said. Almost perfect- but he's close. I love him anyway._

"Hey, Kid?" she said experimentally.

"Yeah? Is it all okay?" He asked, a little worried. _He really is the best._

"It's excellent… Kid, I… uh, I love you."

He stared at her for about a full minute, before he burst out laughing. She looked at him, bewildered, and a little bit hurt.

"I know, Maka, I just figured you'd say it when you were ready. I love you too." He kissed her gently, then quickly kissed her on the top of the head, hating the taste of the pickles and guacamole mixing with the strawberries and chips. They moved the tray to the side, and curled up together to sleep.


	5. Asymmetrical Spirit

Kid, Liz and Patti were walking through the corridors of Shibusen again, pushing through the crowds of people that had gathered, heading for the front doors. Like the time when Tsubaki had walked in on Stein and Marie, they were whispering amongst themselves, staring at the group of three as the passed.

"_I know, I couldn't believe it when I heard-"_

"_That flat chick? Really?"_

"_The OCD kid too, they're good for each-"_

"_You're kidding me, she's pregnant? I always thought she was a sl-"_

The tall, dark-haired boy whipped his head around to stare at the group of people that had been talking about him and his precious girlfriend. They shrunk back in fear as he rounded on them. Seeing their faces, he growled.

"Maka is not a slut, nor a bimbo, nor a whore. She is a beautiful girl who made a mistake, that turned out to be the best thing that could have happened." He hissed, as the group of five glanced at each other nervously. They didn't like or respect Kid, but they knew how powerful he was. "So don't you fucking DARE insult her."

Patti nodded in agreement. "Kiddo, can I break their necks?" Liz grinned at her little sisters statement, cracking her knuckles in a cringe-worthy way.

Kid stared at the girl, then back at the group of gossips, as if seriously contemplating the blonde girls' offer.

"Nah, that's too good for them. Leave them alone… for now." He decided, before stalking out of the doors.

The girls practically had to run to keep up with their meister as he headed home to Maka, to give her her homework and to let her know that everyone at Shibusen knew.

Arriving at the mansion, he threw his coat in the closet and headed up the stairs while Liz and Patti went off in search of food. Throwing open the door to his room, however, he was surprised to find that it was empty.

"Maka?" He called uncertainly, thinking that she might be in the bathroom.

"In here, Kid!" she replied from a guest bedroom across the hall from their room, the room that they had decided to allocate to the baby when he or she came.

At four and a half months on, now halfway through her pregnancy, she had gotten a lot bigger. Her body had begun to swell, and, Kid noted, the stupid guys at Shibusen could no longer call her flat-chested. She was wearing a baggy, black top that Kid used to wear when hanging around at home, and her hair was up in its' customary pigtails.

"Maka? What are you-" he began, but she cut him off, beckoning him over with her unoccupied hand. Her right hand held a paintbrush.

He went over to the door cautiously, peeking in at her insistence.

They'd chosen _that _guest room over the others because it had the largest window, and was very bright and airy. Two of the four walls, which had before been a dark shade of red, were now covered in a buttercup-yellow paint, and a set of see-through yellow curtains of the same shade were pushed apart at the window.

She grinned at him as he took this all in. Now that he was closer, he could see the smidge of yellow paint on her face, and one on her shoulder. Grinning, he dipped both of his index fingers into the paint bucket, smearing some onto both her other cheek, and her other shoulder. She laughed as he did so.

"I was thinking, that if it's yellow, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. And we can put the crib on this side, and the matching changing table on the other side, and we can-" she broke off as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

She forgot what she had been talking about and dropped the paintbrush, which clattered to the floor.

As they pulled away, and he looked into her bright, shining eyes, he felt a sinking feeling as he realized what he had to tell her. He didn't, however, want to ruin the moment.

"Maka, I…" he began carefully, but he paused as she leaned forwards again and wiped some of the paint off that had transferred from her cheek to his with a broad smile.

"What is it, Kid?" she asked, picking up the paintbrush that she had dropped and turning back to the wall she was giving a second coat to.

"The whole school knows," he blurted. Mentally, he cursed himself- he had meant to tell her gently, but that was all that his mind could come up with. She shrugged, not facing him.

"I knew they would sooner or later. It doesn't matter."

She wasn't getting the point.

"That's not all. Uh, I think that it's time that we told your father about this."

She dropped the paintbrush again, wheeling around to face him, upset.

"WHAT?" Maka exploded. "We can't tell him! He'll kill you! And then I'll be alone and I don't want to raise our baby on my own and I'd rather-"

"Maka. We have to. I'm willing to take whatever violence he deals out, but we'll tell him in front of my father. He'll help us. But we have to tell him before he finds out."

The teenage girl sighed, and nodded. He had a point.

"Got your eulogy written?" she asked as she went off to her bathroom to wash up and get changed.

_/Do what you want coz a pirate is free, you are a pirate. I love lol limewire, sorry but that's been stuck in my head./_

This was it- the hardest part of the pregnancy. Telling her papa.

The couple stood together in Deaths' room, holding hands. She was wearing her new blouse and her new vest, which both did an excellent job of hiding the baby bump. However, she was really going to need a new skirt soon.

Spirit Albarn, the Deathscythe, stood before them, waiting to hear what they had to say. Shinigami-sama was behind him, waiting for the inevitable reaction that would happen when Spirit heard what they had to say. He was ready to Shinigami-chop.

"Uh… papa…" Maka began slowly. Kid's grip on her hand tightened- they were both as nervous as each other.

"Yes, Maka-chan?" the red-head asked expectantly, with a small smile. She inhaled.

"Uh… Kid and I have something really important to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

Both Kid and his father snorted at the idea of Spirit not freaking out about this.

"I promise I won't, Maka. What is it?" He said jovially, without a clue in the world.

"We're having a baby," Kid said quickly, not thinking about what he was saying.

Spirit continued to smile for a few moments.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"We're… Kid and I, we're having a baby, Papa," Maka said more slowly.

Instantly, three things happened at once. Shinigami-sama stood up at the same time as Spirit, who screamed really loudly. The death god leapt forwards and slammed his hand down on the deathscythe's head with a loud _clunk._ And Kid leapt in front of Maka in order to take to force of Spirit's wrath.

When all was silent, the couple saw that Spirit lay on the floor, unconscious. Shinigami-sama sighed, and nudged the deathscythe off of the platform so that he could sleep on the floor. Kid returned to Maka's side, a small smirk on his face.

"Thanks, father," he said to the other Shinigami, who nodded, and waved them away with a bout of laughter. As Kid led Maka out through the guillotines towards the door, the Death God could hear him saying to his girlfriend, "Well. That went well."

**A/N: So Spirit knows now, (there you go Sweetsheart). But whether he remembers when he wakes up or not is a different question.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review! Thanks so much to everyone who did!**

**xxEllie**


	6. Symmetrical Parties

**A/N: Yes, I'm back! I'm extremely sorry to all of my faithful readers and reviewers for my temporary hiatus, it wasn't at all intentional, but life has been extremely busy for me at the moment! **

**So here it is! Voila! Chapter 6! I'm starting to think that the plot might be moving too fast, but we'll see. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to all animals, not just cats. Because cats are so popular, and other animals usually don't get a look in. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

A loud scream emitted from the entrance of Lord Deaths' Mansion, causing all of those in the area to hastily clap their hands over their ears. Death The Kid was no exception, nor were any of the guests who stood behind lounge chairs and coffee tables.

Tears streamed down Maka's cheeks from her emerald-jade eyes, and she clutched at the front of her boyfriends' shirt and jacket combo. He was puzzled by her reaction- was she happy or sad? He couldn't tell- until she hugged him tightly, let go, and began to practically bounce around the room, greeting each of the visitors.

She was definitely happy, and that pregnant glow that Kid had read about in the baby books that Maka had made him read was shining all around her brightly. He grinned now, and Patti and Liz joined Maka in talking to the guests while Kid walked over to his two best friends.

"Hey, Kid," Soul said (coolly, Kid noticed.) Black*Star clapped his friend on the back, and Kid winced. He was strong, but so was Black*Star, and that wasn't a light tap. Kid assumed that there would have been a ramble about the blue-haired boys' supposed greatness, but boy in question was too busy stuffing his face with food.

"I know! I can't believe that he pulled this off, we just got back from shopping for a new crib!" Maka was saying to Tsubaki, Marie, Blair, and Crona. They'd all shown up, as well as Shinigami-sama, Stein, Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, a couple of other kids from the E.A.T class, Mifune (who was watching Angela), and, surprisingly, Spirit.

The red-headed man still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his baby girl was having a baby herself, but he was never sober enough to care. That was also probably due to the fact that Shinigami-Sama kept him drunk when he was about to see Maka.

The surprise baby shower had gotten off to a good start, with plenty of food provided by Tsubaki. Liz and Soul sat together and didn't pay much attention to the rest of the party, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Eventually the group sat around together, everyone happily talking and joking together. Spirit seemed to be in a slight daze, and next to him was Shinigami-sama, a gushing grandfather-to-be. Stein sat on the red-head's other size, while Marie's head rested on the meisters' shoulder.

Maka and Kid were sitting on the other side of their parents, happily talking to their friends and laughing together. Patti got up to start the first of the present-giving, because hers apparently "couldn't wait much longer".

The two expecting teenagers exchanged worried glances about the present they were about to receive, but they couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of them as the large box was placed in front of them on the coffee table.

Kid, with a nod from an excited Maka, pulled at the symmetrically-tied bow that was wrapped around the box, leaping backwards when the box wriggled.

The two stared at each other in shock, wondering what it could be. Nevertheless, they pulled the gift wrapping open, and tore open the box.

It was a-

"A PUPPY!" Maka exploded joyfully, lifting the sweet little animal from the depths of the box to inspect it, softening her grasp and placing it into her lap as it wriggled uncomfortably.

Patti laughed and Kid sat in shock for a moment. He then took in the tiny puppy's sleek coat and pattern on its' back.

The Laborador's shining, black fur, adorned with a light white neckline, was the main cause for its' adorable appearance. He found himself grinning happily despite himself- he'd always wanted a pet, but had never found one symmetrical enough. This one, however, was.

"-a puppy though? Why? I'm having a baby," Maka asked, a little confused about her friends' mindset. Kid tuned back into the conversation.

"Well, you're having a baby so I thought you'd want some experience!" She giggled, swinging her legs back and forth on her seat. Now the couple was really confused.

"Plus," Liz explained from beside her sister, "we thought the kid might want an extra companion to grow up with."

That was fair enough, Kid had to agree, deciding not to worry about how the puppy would adapt to a new baby in around a month.

A pang resounded in his chest, as he remembered that he really needed to tell everyone else about the prematurely born Shinigami children, so that they could be alert when the time came. It was better for the children, as they were weakest in the womb, to begin life in the outside world earlier, and natural selection caused this to begin to happen ordinarily. Maka knew, of course, but the others had no idea.

Their main worry about the puppy, however, was the lack of supplies. Having to buy for a baby was hard enough, but to buy for a dog as well? And they weren't even sure if it was a boy or a girl.

Their qualms were settled, however, when Patti presented the rest of her present- a dog register certificate, stating that the dog was a male, eight weeks old, and had been mainly vaccinated, plus at least ten toys, two dishes for food and water, and bedding, as well as a blue diamente collar.

"What should we call him?" Maka said, as the puppy prowled around the circle of friends, showing off the collar that she had managed to secure around his neck.

"I don't know, think about it later. This is a baby shower, not a puppy shower. Here's my present," Liz said, passing over a brightly wrapped parcel.

Everyone else bought the couple slightly more relevant presents. A changing table with a similar pattern to the yellow in the baby's bedroom "came from Spirit"- Maka suspected that Shinigami-Sama bought it with her fathers' money, a stroller that could transform into a tricycle or a pram from Shinigami-Sama, a dozen outfits from "Marie and Stein", which she knew was from Marie with Steins' money, and plenty of toys, pillows, blankets, decorations, and about a million teddy-bears.

After the party, when everybody was stuffed and Maka was tired, most of the guests left, all with promises to be in touch, and warning Maka to stay well. She was no longer at school- at seven months, she was much too tired to do any work anyway, so she'd taken leave for a while- and Kid had also arranged from time off. As he wasn't _really_ a student, and as the grandfather of the child was in charge of the school, it was easy.

So the five of the teenagers gathered in the bright-yellow bedroom, while Patti and Black*Star were playing outside with Arrow- yes, they'd named the dog Arrow because of the way he tore around the room in excitement- and Kid began one of the hardest tasks that could be associated with being a father; setting up the crib and changing table.

"Soul, that doesn't- Liz, don't help h- aaaaaah!" Maka cried, sitting in the corner of the room, resting her sore feet. She was meant to be directing them, but as far as she could see, only Tsubaki and Kid were useful.

In the end, Liz and Soul left, politely giving their excuses as to why they couldn't stay. She knew they were just annoyed with the crib.

By the end of half an hour, both of them had been set up; the changing table under the curtained window, and the crib off to one side. Kid was so tired he didn't even care about the lack of symmetry. Tsubaki had collected Black*Star from the garden and also left, leaving the others three to hang out by themselves. They'd decided not to decorate the rest of the room just yet.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked Maka as they rested on the couch, her leaning against his chest, his hands protectively wrapped around her stomach. Patti was off with Arrow- they had to wonder if she'd only bought him for them so that she could play with him.

"I'm okay, I just can't believe that I only have a month to go," she said, and he could hear the weariness laced in her voice.

"Hey," he said gently. "Why don't we go to bed? It's eight o'clock anyway." She raised her eyebrow at him, and he sighed, sitting up and ignoring her suggestive glance.

"To sleep. Come on, let's go," Kid said, tugging her gently towards their room, where a tiny bassinet sat in one corner. She was almost asleep as she reached the room, so he laid her gently under the covers, pulled off her shoes, and got ready for bed himself, before joining her for a nice, early night of sleep.

His last thought, however, was that he needed- _they needed_ – to be careful. _She can't keep going out, she'll get exhausted too quickly. I'll make sure that someone's always with her, too._


	7. Symmetrical Chocolates

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back  
>Quick shameless advertising; READ STITCHES, SWEETSHEART'S STORY. PLEASE. IT'S AWESOME.<br>Also, this chapter is dedicated to this bag of chips that I'm eating at the moment. Nomnomnom. **

"ARROW, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY, SO HELP ME-"

Kid sighed, this was her fourth outbreak today. He strode over to her, and hugged her tightly, ignoring the black dog as it slunk out of the room, tail between his legs. He envied the dog for a short moment- at least Arrow had a kennel that he could hide in. Kid had nothing- he had to be supportive of his girlfriend, who was extremely large and extremely angry, almost at eight months pregnant.

They had warned everyone about the fact that the baby would be premature, so they were all on high alert. Including Maka.

"KID! I do NOT need to be hugged every time I yell at someone! Why does everyone have to be such a pain in the ass?" She exclaimed.

It was bad timing, Kid thought, as the doorbell rang, but he ran down to answer it anyway. It was Soul, holding a small box of Maka's favorite chocolates, and wearing a sympathetic smile as Maka yelled at Kid for walking away while she was talking to him.

"She'll make a great mum, huh?" Soul grinned, and Kid just nodded wearily.

"I'd invite you in, but I doubt you'd want-"

"SOUL!" Maka called from the top of the stairs. "Just the person I wanted to see! Transform, please, I have someone I want to murder." She continued as she walked downstairs.

Kid gulped, and Soul shrugged it off.

"Sorry, I have to go, I just came to give you this," he said, presenting her with the box of chocolate. She grinned, hugging the scythe quickly before grabbing the chocolate. He left.

"Aw, he's so sweet!" Maka said softly, sitting on the floor with the chocolate box, tears beginning to leak out of her emerald eyes. Kid scowled, he'd have to buy some of that for her.

"Come on, Maka. Let's get you to a chair," he said, helping her up and leading her to the couch, where she laid down carefully. He sat on the same couch, her head resting on a pillow positioned on his lap. She began to unwrap a chocolate, leaving the box to rest on her inflated belly.

Together, they laughed as Baby Death began to kick and squirm, as if to say "Get them off of me!". The box went up and down, until it fell off of the top of Maka's belly, falling to the ground, the wrapped chocolate spilling onto the floor.

She immediately stopped laughing, and her eyes watered. Were all women this emotional during pregnancy? Kid got up quickly and picked up the chocolate, giving it back to her.

Maka smiled, and finished off the remaining chocolate, save one, which she gave to Kid. She had good taste, he noticed- the chocolates were really sweet.

Sweet… the word reminded him of something. That was what the shop assistant had said when he was looking at rings, and he'd noticed the really girly, flowery one that wasn't Maka's style at all.

"Maka?" Kid blurted, causing her to look up at him.

"Yeah?" She responded, her emerald eyes curious. He swallowed a little, then looked back down at her.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this…" he said, and she tilted her head to one side.

"What?"

"Uh… I, uh, could you sit up please?" He asked, and her eyes narrowed.

"Am I too fat for you? Too heavy now that I'm carrying your baby?" She exclaimed, sounding insulted, but she sat upright anyway.

He rushed to assure her otherwise, but the note of disapproval never really left her face as he continued.

"So, I haven't been able to get what I needed yet.." he began, then hesitated. Shaking it off, he continued.

"But, I was wondering if you ?" He asked quickly, and she frowned, not quite hearing what he said.

"What?" she asked again, waiting for a response. He mustered up his courage.

"Would you... Maka, will you marry me?" He asked, to be met by stunned silence.

If only for a second.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Maka practically exploded, leaping off of the couch. He followed her, and they stood, facing each other.

"Will you marry me?" Kid asked again, finding that it was getting easier and easier to say.

"YES! OF COURSE!" she almost-screamed, before running up to envelope him in a tight, bone-crushing hug. Sometimes her muscles weren't a good thing- but he was too happy to care at that point in time.

The happy couple stopped short simultaneously, however, as the sound akin to that of a water-ballon hitting a wall occurred.

"Oh, no.." Maka said, and Kid could only stare.

"HOW CAN A PREMATURE BABY BE PREMATURELY PREMATURE?"

**A/N: Not. A. Cliffhanger. At. All. **

**Trololol, hope you enjoyed it. And please, don't forget to a) review, and b) read sweetsheart's story, Stitches.**


	8. Beautifully Asymmetrical Birth

**A/N: And now we see why this story is rated T. Because this chapter will have swearing in it. Lots of it. **

**So, this is the last chapter of Symmetrical Devotion. There will be one more story, but I have to get writing on that. ;)**

"WHERE'S MAKA?" Soul practically bellowed, racing through the Death City Hospital corridors at top speed. He rounded a corner, ignoring the many nurses placing their fingers over their lips to indicate silence, to see Liz and Patti sitting in the waiting room, looking shaken.

"Liz? What's happened- where is Maka?" He asked, as Black*Star and Tsubaki filed in behind him at a steadier pace, Tsubaki almost restraining her boyfriend from being too loud and rambunctious.

With a shaking hand, Liz pointed to a closed door down a corridor opposite from them. Soul dropped the plush Shinigami face that he'd been carrying onto one of the chairs and ran for the door.

"Be careful!" Patti called at his retreating back. He ignored her warning, pushing the door open to reveal another corridor. He ran through that door as well, to find the labour suite.

Death The Kid was sitting by the doorway, as white as a sheet. Soul shrugged, his meister needed him and he didn't care if the others were afraid of Maka, he was going to see her.

"Soul?" Maka asked quietly as he rounded the corner. She lay upon the white bedsheets, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. Then her face contorted, and she sat up a little, rubbing her back. She moaned in pain-_ obviously the contractions aren't that bad yet._

"Uh, so yeah. Hi." he said carefully. She gritted her teeth, and Kid almost-grinned. Soul was gonna get it now. That hadn't been a contraction. And the nurses around the place that were setting up for the birth

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Maka exploded, as if she'd only just realised Soul was there. "I'M IN LABOUR!" Her back arched and her knuckles turning white at the pressure she was putting on them, gripping onto the steel bars that served to support her bed.

"Um…" Soul span around, his gaze fixating on Kid.

"I just came to support you, and say good luck to little Banjo Soul." He muttered.

"I AM NOT NAMING MY BABY BANJO, OR SOUL! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Maka screamed, and she ripped the telephone from the cord and threw it in Soul's direction. He winced, but didn't leave.

"GO!" She yelled, and she picked up a book from the bedside table. "_What to expect before you're expecting" _(**a/n: lol, sex) **made a pretty good indent in the white-haired teens' forehead. Years of practice with throwing books at Soul had paid off.

He scampered out of the room, and saw that she had started to cry, watching from the corridor. Kid had leapt up to go and hold her hand. Shaking his head, he went back into the waiting room. Some things were better left to the Shinigami, he thought.

"Uh, Maka, love?" Kid said, struggling not to yelp in pain. She glared daggers at him.

"What?" She practically spat.

"Could I maybe swap hands? It's just that I need to have each hand symmetrically crushed-" Another book, _A Guide to Parenting_, collided with his skull, but he used the opportunity to switch hands anyway.

"Ok, it's almost time," one of the nurses said, and the doctor came back into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT'S ALMOST FUCKING TIME? IT'S BEEN ALMOST TIME FOR THE LAST FUCKING EIGHT HOURS!"

Kid tried not to grin. Eight hours. Perfect. Not to mention that it was a perfect day for the baby to be born.

The group seated outside had expanded to accommodate the grandfathers-to-be. Shinigami-sama was smiling broadly, and Spirit was sober, having finally sort-of come to terms that his little girl was having a baby of her own.

Tsubaki and Liz chattered nonchalantly about makeup and manicures, desperately trying to occupy their minds. Soul gazed out of the window, and Patti and Black*Star had already broken out the Uno Cards.

"Uno!" Patti cried. Black*Star grinned and threw down his green number 5.

"Uno! HAH! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ACHIEVED UNO!" he yelled, only to be silenced by a group of people telling him to shut up.

Patti looked at her cards thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a scream tore throughout the hospital- one that they could recognize as belonging to Maka, reverberating through their ears. Then, all was silent.

The teens and adults sat in pure, silent shock for several minutes, watching the doorway.

After about five minutes, the door was pushed open and out stumbled the young Shinigami, who looked like he was about to be sick, but wearing a relieved smile. He carefully walked over to the group, who stared at him questioningly.

"It's a girl," he muttered with a smile, before passing out cold on the floor.

Maka sat, staring into the eyes of her tiny newborn.

The baby was incredibly small, having been so premature. Luckily, though, Maka had been told that the baby was already as strong as those who were born after nine months, so she didn't need to stay at the hospital for any longer than normal.

She gazed at the infant, staring into the green eyes, and grinning at the tiny wisps of black hair that were growing out of the top of her head. She knew that, as the baby got older, the Lines of Sanzu would appear.

Kid walked back into the room, followed by the entourage that was their friends. Maka shifted over a little bit, and Kid sat next to her, staring at his daughter with a huge, goofy grin on his face as the others stood around, looking at the little family of three with wonder.

Kid looked at his little baby girl, and he and Maka began the typical parent-y thing, looking at the little fingernails on her tiny hands, and counting her fingers and toes.

"We need a name," Maka murmured to him, and he nodded.

"I won't call her Death the Kid, because that's too typical, and I'm not Death." Kid said, and she agreed earnestly. The last name, Death, would be used, but she wanted the baby to have proper names. She waited for him to think, because she had no idea what to call the child.

"Well, I was thinking about the name Katie. What do you think?" He suggested, and she stared thoughtfully at the baby for a moment.

"It's nice, but I don't think it quite fits her, if you can get that," she said, and he nodded. She was right, the name wasn't right for some reason.

"How about Kaya?" He suggested. She thought again for a moment, then smiled.

"That sounds good. It's perfect. What about Emily for a middle name?"

"Better than 'The'," Kid grinned. Kaya Emily Death. It had a nice ring to it.

"Excuse me," a nurse popped her head into the door. "We're ready to move you into a private room now, if your visitors would like to stay they can follow us."

The room was packed. Maka and Kid sat on one end of the bed, a little bassinet ready for Kaya sat by the side of the bed. Patti sat on the other end, while Black*Star sat on the window-sill, Tsubaki, Soul and Liz sat on chairs on one side of the room, and Shinigami-Sama sat next to Spirit on the other side. Stein and Marie had also popped in to say 'Hi', but they had left after about half an hour.

Maka couldn't stop herself from grinning as her baby was admired by every person. Grandpa Spirit was crying, and Grandpa Shi' was bouncing up and down excitedly.

All of her friends and family were by her side, and she couldn't have felt happier. Or so she thought. She was proven wrong when her baby girl was passed back to her, and a feeling of such elation filled her that she thought she might burst.

After everyone had left, excluding Kid, who slept on one of the sofa-beds that the hospital staff had brought in (it was a "special circumstance", as his father was in charge of Death City), Maka laid her tiny child down in the bassinet, wrapped up firmly in a warm blanket to counteract the spring chill. She grinned as she saw the little label on the front of the bassinet, which read

_Kaya Emily Death _

_born at 16:20 on the 8/8._

Leaning over, she planted a kiss on the top of her daughters' head. She then got up, and did the same to Kid, before crawling back under the covers for a well-deserved rest.

**A/N: WOOOO! That's the third story finished! And as we're on an odd number of stories, I can promise you that there will be another one… or five :P One day I'll get up to eight. I might be ninety years old and sitting in a rocking chair as I type, but I'll get there. **

**Ok, so I haven't dedicated this chapter yet, so I will now.**

**This chapter goes to my heterosexual life partner, sweetsheart, who I recently managed to get hooked onto the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom (watch it, I BEG OF YOU! I NEED PEOPLE TO WRITE MORE ROYAI!) **

**Anyway, until the next story, sayonara! **

**xxEllie**


End file.
